


Canvas

by bousnii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Ushijima is a dick, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, just a bit of ushio, oikawa kind of belongs to ushijima, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousnii/pseuds/bousnii
Summary: oikawa was a canvas, built for lust and pain





	1. p r o l o g u e

friends with benifits. that's all they would ever be. nothing more. but it was enough for oikawa. instead of being comforted by hugs and kisses, he was being comforted by alcohol and itimacy. he may not act like it, but this was tearing him up inside, his lover being there but not there for normal couplyly reasons. he only loved oikawa's body because it was a canvas to mark up with lust, there but temporary, just like he was.

oikawa's lover left a lot, leaving behind bruises and soreness, he couldn't escape this. did he want to? probably, probably not. who knows anymore. all he knew was that his lover would come back next friday. ushijima would come back, just to mark up his canvas with more marks of lust.

all oikawa was, is a object that belonged to the olive haired male. he didn't want this anymore, he didn't want to be a canvas that could be so easily broken. a canvas that would be thrown away if he was deemed no longer important. but all he was, was a canvas, not worth anything unless something beautiful was on him.


	2. o n e

oikawa often dressed up and nice clothes, that ushijima provided of course, and took pride in his fluffy hair. he put on winged eyeliner and lot's of skirts with knee high socks. he always kept up with fashion trends and such, telling himself that maybe if he was beautiful, he'd be worth something to someone someday, other than a toy. 

he went to school, only talking to the least amount of people he could, why would they care about him and his sorry life? he was in his third year of college, just ready to give up by this point. this canvas of a human was stressed and tired. he needed a break, or a change for that matter, something ushijima can't give him with his harsh words, and treatment. he was breakable and ushijima knew that, but didn't treat him like something precious. 

eventually a change did happen for him, a new student arrived. when the male approached him, he just ducked his head and ran off to art class to work, surrounded by art and paint, something that could be beautiful and ugly like him. he couldn't let himself get caught in something worthless like friendship or love for that matter. but still, the male with the spiky black hair and green eyes was something to marvel over, he was goregeous. oikawa longed to be like him.

even though the new boy thought oikawa was something to marvel over as well since the boy was simply breathtaking


	3. t w o

the two of them became closer over time, bonding over things like colorful paint and wet paintbrushes. iwaizumi often watched the ways that oikawa would nervously fidget by nibbling on his fake nails. he could tell the brunette was trying really hard, really hard to be something he was not. whenever he would compliment oikawa, the male would brush it off with a mumble of him protesting that he was lying.

iwaizumi looked forward to these art classes, it was his only class with oikawa. he found the male so beautiful, even on days when he poorly tried to cover up dark bags and pimples from stress behind concealer that was too dark for his pale complexion. even things that would off set other people, like smudged eyeliner or wet mascara on pale cheeks, made iwaizumi fall in love with his looks even more. small things like that let him peak behind all the makeup and lies of oikawa to the real him.

iwaizumi wanted to make oikawa know he was beautiful, like a painting on a canvas.


	4. t h r e e

he wasn't enough anymore, he wasn't beautiful enough. he couldn't sasify his lover any longer, his hushed words and light touches were not valued anymore. ushijima had found someone better. 

"get out,"

"b-but.. please, let me stay, i can be better...please! i-i can change!"

"get out oikawa, go!"

oikawa was taken aback, this couldn't be happening. he grabs his shirt and quickly slips it on his bony, bruised up torso. what was wrong with him? he could make himself look even more beautiful, just give him time. 

leaving, he covers his mouth to try and hold back his gross sobbing, it wasn't pretty. he would do anything to be perfect, just to one person. but no one viewed him that way. he accidently bumped into someones chest, making him look up into green eyes.

iwaizumi took in the brunettes appearance, red eyes, mascara trailing down his cheeks, and a hand covering his mouth with little whimpers of pain escaping his lips. even with all his pain evident, he looked beautiful as always, maybe even more. he gently grabs his hand and pulls him down the street to his apartment. once they got there, iwaizumi turned to him.

"what happened?"

oikawa peered up at him, and it was like iwaizumi was holding an eraser, threatening to brush away his facade.


	5. f o u r

oikawa turned away slightly, not wanting to show this side of him. he had to be perfect, he couldnt live with himself if he wasn't. he wipes at his tears, just succeding in making his mascara to smear more, and his cheeks to become red from the rough scratching.

"it's nothing,"

iwaizumi didn't believe in the least, the boy in from him was damaged. he looked so broke and he wanted to hurt the person who messed up such a beautiful soul like this.

"you know i won't accept that answer, tooru,"

oikawa's doe like brown eyes flicker over slightly, clearly trying to keep everything hidden. oikawa was like perfect picture on a canvas of a safe, locked away, but beautiful.

"it doesn't matter, iwaizumi. i'll see you tomorrow."

he sounded so lifeless that iwaizumi was taken aback, feeling rage boil inside of him. but by the time he had came to his senses, the boy was already gone, causing him to cuss under his breath

in reality, oikawa did not see iwaizumi the next day, he just stayed home, disgusted by the fact of what he looked, and was. he had to change, he just had to.


	6. e n d

the next day at school when iwaizumi didn't see oikawa, he approched one of the people who associated with the male. oikawa didn't really talk to a lot of people, so it was hard to find them. 

"hey hanamaki," iwaizumi says carefully to the pinkish haired male, not wanting to mess this up, "by any chance do you know oikawa's address, i want to give him the assaignment from art,"

hanamaki looks at him carefully, seemingly weary. "yeah sure man," he writes it on iwaizumi's hand in pen, "but if you do something to him, i will know and so will matsukawa, and we won't go easy on you,"

iwaizumi gulps and nods, waving before running off and leaving. 

it took a total of 10 minutes to get there, and an extra 5 minutes, debating what to say. he eventually swallows his fear and gently knocks on the door. he hears restling before the door opens slowlym revealing the male he was looking for, in baggy sweatpants, a white t-shirt and messy hair. he looked beautiful. 

"hey, how are you?" iwaizumi says lightly, stepping in when he was granted access. 

"i'm fine," oikawa mumbles back quietly. 

iwaizumi kept the talk down to a minumin, stepping lightly around him, he didn't want to hurt this fragile soul. 

when he was leaving, he turned back to the male before the door could close, "you know, you should be treated like royalty, you're so precious, and beautiful, even when you're not trying,"

the green eyed male didn't miss how oikawa's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and how some of the light returned into his eyes. 

iwaizumi was here to peel away the facade of oikawa's being.

oikawa turned into a gorgeous masterpiece of love and value, precious and kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to end this, lmao, so here you ago. Its's not that good. But I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
